When I'm Yours
by Dagana
Summary: His job takes him to dark places, places no man should ever go. He keeps this part of his life hidden from her to keep her safe. Now it's her turn to save him but will her love be enough for his salvation? Daniel Craig's Bond
1. Prologue

_**Title: **When I'm Yours_

_**Author: **Xaphania06_

_**Series: **James Bond played by Daniel Craig_

_**Summary:** His job takes him to dark places, places no man should ever go. He keeps this part of his life hidden from her to keep her safe. Now it's her turn to save him but will her love be enough for his salvation? Daniel Craig's Bond_

**_A/N: _**_I know that this is posted AFTER the first chapter but I was trying to find a Casino Royale trailer that had some moments between Vesper and Bond and I only found it after I posted so sorry for the confusion. This is just James Dreaming about he and Vesper. _

_**Contains Spoilers for "Casino Royale" So Do NOT Read this if you haven't watched the film First. Thanks :)**_

**Prologue- The Dreams We Wish To Forget**

Flashback

_**Vesper**: It doesn't bother you, killing those people?_

_**Bond**: well I wouldn't be very good at my job if it did_

End Flashback

* * *

Laying in the double bed of his flat in Chelsea, James Bond- Spy and 007- tossed and turned as he tried to get away from an unseen foe that plagued his dreams as he murmured the same name over and over again almost desperately, 

"Vesper,"

* * *

Dream 

_They lay on the beach, allowing the sun to dry them after an afternoon of relaxation on the sandy beaches in the Bahamas where Vesper had brought him to recuperate after his extended stay in hospital after his car crash and interrogation by Le Chiffre almost a month ago. At one point it had been touch and go for the injured man because of the severity of his injuries but he had been strong and the doctors had been amazed at how fast he had seemed to overcome the trauma._

_Vesper put a hand through his drying blonde hair as he rolled on top of her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips; their tongues meeting passionately as she responded to his aching passion desperately as if she needed to in order to show him her love. A week before they had completed their relationship and since then, Vesper had begun to feel a change about her and Bond had seemed to notice it too._

_"Are you alright?" He murmured as he lay his head against hers as they lay on two large beach towels. Vesper planted a kiss into his hair teasingly._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"You seem different, are you feeling alright? You've just been off your food and your quieter."_

_"Well, maybe I'm happy," Vesper responded as she planted a kiss feverently on his lips as James lay back with one leg bent and the other laying straight as he watched her with piercing Blue eyes which Vesper could see had a hint of cautiousness hidden within them._

_"It's not that, there's something wrong. What did the doctor say when you went to see him?"_

_Vesper took in a deep breath and let a long pause ensue. She had only found out a few days ago and the news hadn't begun to sink in for herself and she hadn't though about his reaction to it._

"_I'm… James the doctor thinks I'm pregnant,"_

_Bond sat up right and looked into Vespers eyes and saw the silent worry in them which he could understand._

End Dream

* * *

From the next room, Aidan listened to James as he tossed under his sheets as his breathed heavily as he continued on his own nightmarish path.

* * *

Flashback 

_**Vesper**: Your not going to let me in there, you've got your armour back on_

_**Bond: **I have no armour left, you stripped it from me. Whatever is left of me, whatever I am… I'm yours_

End Flashback


	2. Father's Love

**Chapter One: A Father's Love**

"Sometimes I think it was selfish of us, to have a child..."

James Bond sat bolt upright in his bed, his bare chest catching the light that came through his apartment window. Vesper's words plagued his dreams as he tried to catch the first sleep in almost a week of tracking down a suspect. Pushing a hand through his now damp, dark blonde hair, James tried to banish the dream away, something he had worked so hard to forget.

Vesper Lynd had been Bond's first and possibly greatest love; A while into their relationship, Vesper had discovered she was pregnant with their child- a little girl- sometime later. It was a suprise to both of them- especially Bond himself- but they had to change their priorities in order to allow themselves to be able to experience this new part of their lives. Bond had given in a resignation to M in order to be with Vesper so that they could attempt to have a stable family, but the couple were not out of danger yet; Someone Vesper had been trying to get away from was nearby and waiting for the opportune moment to strike but for a moment, they waited.

In early June, in Venice, Vesper and James' daughter Kaley was born a week premature. The couple were suprised at the new overwhelming emotions which they experienced over the course of the day from the labour and from holding their little girl who was wrapped up like a small package as Vesper passed the little girl to her father, who marveled at her delicate features to the small things like her nose wrinkling up when she yawned. Vesper had been exhausted and had fallen asleep watching the exchange between father and daughter, who had gripped into James' little finger as she too had begun to fall asleep after her busy day.

The first night of Vesper and Kaley's discharge a few later, James had booked a hotel and the family spent their first night together in peace.

Flashback

_Vesper lay on the bed, her head on James' shoulder as he held their young daughter in his arms; her blue eyes watched and scrutinised him before looking off in different directions, taking in this strange new environment- Something James knew he would have to get used to._

_When M had found out the baby, she had congratulated them both and their little girl. It had come as a shock to the MI6 chief of the Special investigative Service of the service but it seemed that James and Vesper were both happy._

_Tiredly, Vesper watched their young daughter sleep as Bond planted a kiss in her dark, curled hair and mumbled quietly so as not to disturb the little girl in her father's arms._

_"Sometimes, when I watch her and remember everything that's happened since we first met, I think it was actually selfish of us to be able to have a child; it wasn't apart of the mission any of us had signed up for."_

_Bond listened carefully but remained silent as he drank in her words, knowing in some way, it was true._

End Flashback

But then, Vesper had betrayed him. She had been a double agent and died as a building had collapsed in Venice, leaving James with their daughter was now barely Two Months old. He had later discovered that while he had been tortured by Le Chiffre, she had made a deal to save him because she had truly fallen in love with him

He had returned to London with Kaley a short time later- M assigning a young agent, Aidan Combs, to take care of Kaley and to be a surrogate mother to the little girl while her father went on missions- and had gone on a revenge path to the man who had planned the entire situation with Vesper and Le Chiffre.

At that thought, Bond pulled the blanket off his toned body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed before getting up and switching on the ensuite bathroom light as he went in and splashed some ice cold water onto his face to clear the fog off his mind- he wished to forget the dream but he knew that this was unlikely to happen.

"Daddy,"

Bond looked up to the mirror, his hands gripping the sink top, and turned to the door to see a little girl of around Four or Five years of age standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep from her tired blue-green eyes as her head was turned to the side with an innocently quizzed look on her face; her shoulder lenght brown hair pushed behind her ear as the tips reached the collar of her baby blue pyjamas.

Kaley watched her father as he switched off the tap and came over to her, reaching for a towel to wipe his face.

"Is everything alright?"

Bond asked, lloking down at the little girl as he dried his face with the towel. Kaley, her eyes cast down syly, mumbled quietly,

"Had a bad dream,"

Bond sighed as he put the towel down on the side as awkwardly bent down on one knee to meet his daughter's eye level.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The Four year old shrugged as she continued to keep her eyes down as Bond watched her with his piercing Blue eyes- at first his expression was neutral and unemotional but he then showed a side which he never allowed people to see.

Bond gently pushed a stray wisp of the girl's medium brown hair behind her ear and gently lifted her chin in order for them to make eye contact; Kaley was always a quiet child around him, and this was mainly due to the fact that after Vesper had died, James had wanted nothing to do with his daughter because anytime he looked into the girls eyes and saw her rosy cheeks, he saw Vesper. He had buried himself in misions which left Kaley with Aidan- This only changed when M had ordered him to have some leave and spend time with his daughter- Bond later giving M the priviledge of being his daughter's Godmother- and because of Bond's abandonment, Kaley was always distant toward him, even though Bond was attempting to make an effort.

"Come on, you should get back to bed."

As Bond stood up, Kaley hesitantly put her hands out parodying to be carried- Something which she had never done toward him before. With strong arms, the Double 00 agent bent down slightly and picked her up under her arms and raised her up, Kaley then putting her small arms around his neck and leaning her head into his chest with her head under his chin, James sitting her on the crook of his arm as he looked at her curiously before carrying her through back into his room and over to the double bed with now crumpled sheets.

Gently, James held Kaley with one hand while he pulled back the covers on the tidy side of his bed to gently set the little girl down between the covers and pulling the blanket back up to her chin as he bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Go to sleep,"

Bond mumered as he came around to his normal side of the bed and climbed back into the bed, pulling up the sheets. Exhaling slowly laying on his back with one arm under his head with the other draped lightly across his chest, Bond tensed suddenly as he felt a small body come up beside him. He lifted his arm off of his chest to get a clear view to see Kaley cuddle hesitantly up to him with her eyes closed as she placed her head lightly on his chest as she returned almost instantly to her sleep, unaware of her father's nightmare. Bond relaxed when he knew that there was nothing wrong after Aidan had told him that Kaley sometimes did that when she fell asleep beside the young woman on the couch and that she was beginning to relax around her.

Akwardly, James put his arm around the little girl and rubbed her small arm gently as he felt her brown hair tickle his bare chest slightly as soon, Bond himself began to fall asleep once more.


	3. A Cover Blown

**Chapter Three: A Cover Blown **

He ran, the gun in front of him in case he faced opposition during his escape; sweat forming on his face as he ran down the corridor and into a new one, his breathing was erythematic as he ran at an unforgiving pace as a bullet whizzed past his head as he brought the gun back and spun around quickly and shot a few quick bursts, shooting one of his pursuers in the chest as he turned back around and ran towards the sanctuary of the outdoors.

James Bond didn't stop as he reached the outside of the building but continued to run, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain from the top of his right arm where a bullet had caught him while he had began his escape.

He had been under the cover of an investor for a new project called "Acturus" which was being created with enough power to destroy any major world city and was ten times as powerful as Goldeneye;

Bond reached his car just as a bullet whizzed past once more. Opening the driver side door of the Aston Martin DBS, Bond jumped inside and immediately put it into gear as men came around the side of the building on quad bikes; one driving and the other holding a sub machine gun.

The car sped off at a high speed, Bond wanting to get through the gates before the guards closed it automatically. As he sped down the gravel path, he pressed one of the speed dial buttons on his mobile phone which was in the holder by the gear shift. One of M's people picked up after the second ring.

"This is Bond; I need to speak to M."

"Hold on a moment please," the receptionist replied as she patched the spy through to the Head of Intelligence's office at the MI6 building.

A moment later, the monotone voice of M came over the open line..

"M here. 007, what have you found out?"

"I need to return to London immediately. I've discovered something that I find very disturbing but I can't talk about it on an open line."

"Very well," M replied as she sat in h office in the MI6 headquarters. "Return immediately before something goes wrong."

"Yes Ma'am," Bond replied through clenched teeth as he sped through the gates and made it to the busy motorway as he held his arm feverently as blood stained his shirt.

* * *

Aidan Combs sat on the floor of Bond's Chelsea flat watching his Five year old daughter play with a small town the two had created on the coffee table and had been playing with for most of the morning.

"The princess wants to play," Kaley said cheerfully as she moved a toy dog and placed it beside a miniature version of Big Ben.

Aidan smiled as she held a Barbie girl dressed as a fairy princess.

"Where is the princess going to play? Is she going to play in the park?"

"Right here," Kaley answered lightly as she brought the little dog over to where Aidan had put the doll in their "park" and began to bounce it.

"Then we put this one over-" Kaley brought out another doll and placed somewhere else on the clear coffee table.

"This is how they need to get around, right?"

Aidan asked as she began to play with a red toy train, which could go around the table on the beige tracks.

"Chuga, chuga, chuga, chuga, chuga, chuga chuga, chuga..."

Kaley smiled as she put the toy dog in one of the open top carriages. "Go inside the train. Chuga, chuga, choo, choo, choo, choo..."

"Yeah, that's it. Go over the bridge and then they can meet the princess." Aidan urged the little girl gently as she watched Kaley- who was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and cute pink top and had her hair tied in two cute pigtails- push the red train over the arched bridge making train noises as Aidan got up and picked up her mug and Kaley's glass.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah please Aida'" Kaley replied looking up to the young woman as she smiled and began to walk into the kitchen.

Since she had been able to speak, Kaley had always called her "Aida" rather than "Aidan" and it had stuck for the little girl even though she and James had tried to coax her into calling her Aidan, it just didn't seem to stick with the little girl.

"What do you want- water or orange squash?" Aidan called as she put some fresh water in the kettle as she settled for another Hot Chocolate because it seemed to give her enough energy to keep up with her charge who seemed just as energetic as she was bubbly.

"Squash please," Came the reply from the next room as Aidan smiled at the fact that the little girl was using "please" and "thank you" now.

"Okay,"

Aidan loved taking care of the little girl whom M and Bond had placed in her care while her superior sent the little girl's father away on missions that only he seemed to be able to pull off miraculously. She still carried her gun because it was also her job to keep the little girl safe and knew that Bond had placed his daughter in her care and expected Aidan to take care of her.

She had heard stories of Bond through her training in MI6 and had feared him when they had first been introduced; his eyes had been so cold and unwelcoming as she had stepped through the door to be ordered by M to look after his child- who at the time was only two or three months old- while the agent took revenge on those who had killed Kaley's mother and who wanted him dead also.

But it was also down to Aidan and M that Bond was forced to spend time with the little girl after wanting nothing to do with her and now the father and daughter seemed to have a loving relationship, even if Kaley had wanted to get that little bit closer to her father and he kept pushing her back for unknown reasons.

James had told her what had happened a few months ago with Kaley's sign of affection and it gave her a comforting feeling to know that Bond truly did love the little girl even if he didn't show it in public; But she knew it was to protect the girl from his working life and all those who held grudges against him.

The phone ringing broke her thoughts and hearing Kaley pick it up. Aidan left the spoon in her now cooling hot chocolate and came through to see Kaley holding the phone and answering.

"Hello?"

Aidan stood there as Kaley listened before the little girl looked up to her and held out the phone to her.

"It's daddy's work. They want to talk to you."

Aidan smiled weakly at the little girl who now looked very worried at someone phoning about her father as she passed it to Aidan who immediately put it up to her ear, alert.

"Combs, here," Aidan answered, her tone changing immediately to a neutral and yet sharp tone.

"Aidan it's M here, is everything alright there?" The Head of Bond's department asked in a tone that made Aidan's senses prickle.

"Yes ma'am why?" Aidan asked now, a sense of dread creaping up on her.

"Bond was attacked on his way back from the a mission were he was under the cover as a large investor for a new project known as "Project Genesis", someone revealed Bond's identity and he was forced to leave in a hurry- He was shot in the arm but was very coherent when he phoned us a few hours ago."

M paused for a moment.

"We have just learnt however, that he was involved in an accident on the Kensington High Road and was taken to St. Dominic's about an hour ago- As far as we have been told, he is stable."

"Oh My God." Aidan breathed as she turned to Kaley, who was now sitting beside the coffee table and was slowly pushing the red train on the track with her eyes cast down.

"We believe that he was comprimised by an insider so i am calling you to take care and protect Kaley incase they want to use her- even though as far as we know her identity has not been comprimised and we are still using the cover that she is your daughter and you are staying with Bond as a lodger."

"She will want to see him." Aidan answered solemnly as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"Not just yet i'm afraid. The doctor's want to keep him under close observation for the next few days incase his conditions takes a turn."

"Yes Ma'am i understand. What do i tell Kaley?"

"Tell her that her father is ill and that she will be able to see him in a few days when he's feeling better."

"Yes Ma'am."


	4. Opening Credits

**Story Front Cover- When I'm Yours**

**Alex Parks-Cry**

Never thought you knew me, never thought of you with me.

Always fighting in the dark before.

Never got to tell you, i don't know what i mean to you.

No need to explain any more.

But I'd cry, I would die if I lost you.

And I'd cry.

When I think about us, it's only me that comes between us.

It's only me that closes the door.

But I'd cry, I would die if I lost you.

And I'd cry.

And you know you held me up.

Held me to the sun when i was yours.

And i know i let you down.

Let you down the day that i was gone.

But I'd cry, i would die if i lost you.

And I'd cry.

And I'd cry, I'd die if i lost you.

I'd cry yeah yeah yeah


	5. A Job, A Daughter

**A:N/** Thankyou for everyone who has been reading this story i am very much appreciating it! This is for all the reviewers who have read the story and those who have this as a favourite.There is also a Forum for this if you go to the James Bond Forums where you can give input on the story and give me some ideas which i fear i am going to need in January because i have exams. Pray for me Joke... I shall leave you with Chapter Five and James is seriously a bad father but you'll see why...

Note: Contains A Use of Strong Language so be warned.

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Job, A Daughter**

He awoke to the gentle humming of the heart monitor as it registered the gentle and steady rhythm of his heart; His brain felt shrouded in a kind of heavy blanket as he awoke from his long healing sleep, the combined pain medication and sedatives losing their control over him as his body reclaimed it's former strength and he was thankful for it.

Bond knew that he had been lucky this time, getting away with a gunshot wound to the arm which- if it had been much further left- could have severed one of his main arteries and he would surely be a goner. He remembered the car crash and feeling the sensation that every bone in his body had a metal pole taken to them but now, he felt a strange kind of numbness as he awoke from his two day long sleep, in which he had awoken for only a few precious moments and murmured to M, who had been at his bedside at his first arousal, that he wanted to see his daughter.

He had heard voices around him as he slept, their tone of voice filled with worry. But then he heard an innocent voice which pierced through the darkness, a voice which he seemed to have forgotten but at the sound of felt alive again and his heart seemed to rejoice at the sweet melody of the voice which pulled him back from darkness and pain and into the light and warmth that was life.

Opening his glazed blue eyes, James winced as the bright sunlight reached his senses and surprised him somewhat. He tried once again, this time his senses becoming more familiar with the level of brightness and he found the wonder of being able to see into a light filled room which was a cream colour and had the scent of newly flourished flowers which had been freshly replaced presumably only a short time ago.

He found that he was dressed in white hospital scrubs and turned to see a bandage protruding from his right sleeve as he turned again to see an IV line snake along his left arm and up to a saline bag in which the doctors had fed the medication into his blood stream in order to reach the places that they were needed. He inhaled through his nose a deep breath to feel a Nasal Cannula and smelling the clean oxygen run up his senses and give him an easier time at breathing rather than making it his priority and allowing him to relax.

His train of thought was broken when he heard the soft swishing of the side room door and turned to see Aidan enter the room, turning only to softly close the door because she thought that he was still asleep, and came over- Her face lighting up slightly when she saw him watching her.

"You're awake; the nurses said you wouldn't come around until later this evening so that's why I didn't bring Kaley here."

"It's alright," Bond croaked after not using his voice in almost two weeks and after been taken off a ventilator.

Aidan smiled weakly as she awkwardly sat in the comfy seat she had vacated only ten minutes before to contact M who had offered to watch Kaley for the afternoon in her office in the building in Regent's Park to check if everything was alright and to give her a status report on Bond himself.

"How are you feeling?" Aidan asked as she took up a cup of ice chips and put on in Bond's mouth as it gave him a soothing sensation as he allowed the water to run down his sore throat, making him feel better.

"Little tired but i'm good. How long have i been here?"

"Er, around two weeks I think, Kaley keeps asking why your asleep everytime she comes and the nurses and i keep explaining it is because the medication makes you sleep a lot."

Bond smiled weakly, remembering somewhere in his dreams he had heard the little girl's worried voice as he felt her small hand in his as he slept. Aidan stared at the cup in her hands thinking carefully about how to say what was on her mind.

"The stunt you pulled... What were you thinking?"

Bond turned away from her and looked to the ceiling.

"You could have been caught, you could have been killed. Your not invincible Bond and you have a daughter to think about now too, you can't be as reckless as you used to be- you have a responsibility to come home for her."

Bond exhaled slowly and winced as he did so because of his ribs.

"This is my job Aidan, this is what i do and what i have done... You were here and if anything had happened- If i had been caught, you would have been able to look after Kaley until i was released. I'm not invincible but if i put Kaley at the front of everything- i wouldn't be very good at my Job."

Aidan shook her head and for the first time since he had known her she said something which made his head turn.

"Your a bastard Bond."

Aidan stood up and was about to turn away when Bond Caught her arm.

"Don't you care about anything but your job? It seems like you prefer your job to your daughter; She should be the most important thing in your life."

"That's why i do this job to keep her safe... I do this job to make sure that she can grow up in peace and have a life.Isn't that enough?"

"Not if it means you abondon your daughter like you did before,"

Aidan released her arm from his strong grip, allowing Bond's hand to fall back to the bed, as she put the cup down on the movable table near his bed.

She had seen him like this before when Kaley had been younger and knew that he had good days as well as bad when the situation involved Kaley and she still foud it hard to believe that he could be so cold hearted toward the little girl who could melt anyone's heart with her bubbly personality and sweet smile that showed almost every day, but which had lost some of it's glow after she had found out that her father had been taken to hospital.

If only Bond could see how much that little girl loved him and how much his attitude toward her caused so much anger from those around him- especially from M and herself who had both worked so hard to make him love the little girl like she loved him.

"I need to go and give M a status report on your condition," Aidan said, her voice tone changing to neutral. "I'll bring Kaley to see you when i come back. Would you like anything brought from your flat? Clothes of any kind."

Bond noticed the edge of sharpness and controlled anger in the young woman's voice but brushed it off.

"A change of clothes should suffice and if you could bring some cleaning materials also."

"Of Course,"

Without another word, Aidan went out, the door closing with a snap, as Bond lay back deeper into the pillows before looking out of the window and considering Aidan's carefully placed words.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Kaley ran over to the bed as soon as Aidan had escorted the little girl into the room as she held a black holdal containg his requested items. Bond smiled weakly at the little girl, who came to sit on the edge of the bed by using the chair as leverage to boost her onto the covers, and lifted a hand to brush a wisp of stray hair off of her face as she gave him a nervous smile.

"Are you alright? Have you been good for Aidan and M?"

"Uh huh. I drew a picture for you too- Aida thought it was pretty and helped me stick it on the fridge with magnets."

"Did she," He took a peak at Aidan who, had come to sit on the vacated chair, nodded solemnly. "What was in the picture?"

Bond listened carefully as the little girl described the picture; from the colourful flowers to the big tree and the stick figures representing him, Aidan, Kaley herself, and...

"I put in mummy so that you wouldn't get lonely too,"

Bond frowned at the comment and Aidan explained cooly.

"She saw the framed picture in your room and wanted to draw her- she even gave her curly hair."

Kaley watched him closely and asked innocently.

"Was i not supposed to do that?"

"It's fine," James answered neutrally which, he noticed, made Kaley dart her eyes to the floor.

Aidan gave him a warning look as if to make him say something to reassure the girl who looked as if she was in serious trouble even though she hadn't realised she had done something wrong. James ignored it but pretended that after the short conversation, he was feeling tired.

"I think the pain medication the doctor gave me is kicking in- Aidan would you take Kaley home, it's late and she probably has school in the morning."

Aidan sighed at the comment and shook her head disappointedly. The little girl had no knowledge of her mother and so hadn't realised that her father was still pained by the mentioning of her.

"Come on Kaley, let's leave your dad to rest. We'll come and see him again tomorrow. Say bye now."

Bond had turned his head toward the window as he felt the little girl sit still for a moment before moving off- But not before she knelt on the bed, which caused James to turn, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before jumping down.

"Sorry Daddy," The little girl mumbled. "Night Night."

"Good Night," He mumbled quietly as Aidan gave him a look which told him that she was dissappointed at his attitude before leading the girl out of the room as Bond returned his gaze to the window to look out at the lit up skyline of London.

* * *

A:N/ Please read and review and keep reading :)


	6. SMERSH And ACTURUS

**A:N/ **

I got the idea of "Deep Cover" From Alex Rider "Scorpia" in case anyone recognises it so please don't sue because it will be coming into play. Thank you for all the reviews so far and please keep reading- I'm not meaning to make Bond sound like a total jerk on purpose but I can assure you that it may change.

And just to clear this up about Kaley's appearance; She has Vespers Dark Hair and complexion as well as her quiet nature, which will come into play when she's older. But she has Blue-Green eyes and can be like Bond in many ways that haven't become clear and won't until she gets older. She is not staying five forever. After the next few chapters there will be a gap in time for her character to grow.

**AAN: **Oh and thanks to Jessica, Nadia and David for allowing me to use them as Bad guys- you guys are great!

* * *

**Chapter Six: SMERSH And PROJECT ACTURUS**

SMERSH is a Soviet counterintelligence agency that is a conjunction of two Russian words: "Smert' Shpionam", (Смерть Шпионам), which means "Death to Spies". It involves recruiting agents and forcing them to betray their countries by giving away vital codes and secrets to the soviets.

This is also known as SPECTRE (SPecial Executive for Counter-intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion). Thus SPECTRE's main strategy is to instigate conflict between two powerful enemies, namely the superpowers, hoping that they will exhaust themselves and be vulnerable when SPECTRE finally moves in to seize power.

* * *

**Codename**: PROJECT ACTURUS

**Aim**:

To bring down all major world powers by using a weapon ten times more powerful than Goldeneye. Weapon is based in a secret location somewhere in the Soviet Union in an underground facility where tests have been run with minimal power.

Intelligence has been gathered and it has been discovered that the tests are becoming more focused and more power is being discharged at least once a day with more precision than we have previously believed.

**Leading Personnel**:

Leader:- Unknown

Second-In-Command:- Jessica Hemley

Technical Advisor:- David Smith

Intelligence Advisor:- Daniel Clift (MI6 Operative)

Science Advisor:- Nadia Emmanuel

**Mission**:

To attempt to stop PROJECT ACTURUS Completion in order to prevent major world governments destruction and the economic collapse which follows. The mission is more dangerous than usual, as it will involve deep cover and a long period out of contact.

Must have experience in order to complete the mission and may be required to kill if the occasion arises.

**Notes:**

This is a very dangerous mission and anyone who undertakes it will need to have the extensive training in weapons, combat and also if captured, will need to be prepared for those consequences. This mission will not be put in any record and will be deleted if something should go wrong.

* * *

Their plan was to cause a major catastrophe by making an example of one of the leading powers but MI6 had intervened- Bond had intervened- and because of that they would have to take their plans underground and find a new leader who would be able to match Bond himself and be able to bring Project Acturus back to full glory; even if it would take some time to change their operations… 


	7. Flashback I Can't Love Her

**A/N: **

This is going to jump ahead a little after this chapter because if I stick to the gradual aging process I will be here for months trying to sort Bond's recovery and Kaley wouldn't have been able to change that much so I am going to go on based on the reviews and maybe skip ahead a few years in order for Aidan to explain to Kaley about James and Vesper- the little that she does know because as we all know Bond is a really private person but M maybe would have told Aidan some of the circumstances surrounding her assignment to live with James and Kaley and Kaley is going to be asking questions…

Thank you for all the great reviews and for a first timer at a JB fanfiction I am shocked at how well it is going so thank you for reading. Here we go…

Note: This is a conversation M had with Bond when she went to see him while he was recovering.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: I Can't Love Her**

**_Flashback_**

"_Do you care about her, 007?" M asked incuriously._

"_I care enough not to get her involved." Bond replied neutrally. _

"_But is that enough for a five year old girl who needs to feel safe and to know that her father does love her even if he doesn't show it." M countered as she took a sip of the cooled down tea._

"_It is going to have to be, M, I can't be here all the time to keep an eye on her and right every little mistake she makes." _

"_Who or what do you see, when you look at her, Bond? Do you see yourself? Do you see a little girl who doesn't understand why her father isn't around all the time and doesn't know if it was something she did wrong to upset you… or… Is it because of Vesper Lynd?"_

_The look in Bond's eyes mixed with his pained expression gave her all the answers she needed._

"_It has been almost six years Bond. I know you loved her but you have a little girl-"_

"_I have a child who I don't love." Bond answered coldly. "Every time she smiles, every emotion, I see Vesper and every time it reminds me of my stupidity in loving that Bitch who gave birth to her and who left me to pick up the pieces."_

"_Do you believe that you are innocent in this entire Bond? " M asked Icily. "Because it seems to take two to tango and you jump into bed with the first beautiful woman you lay your eyes upon- this was bound to be a consequence Bond, so you have to live with that just like the rest of us."_

"_She is a constant reminder and I hate it." Bond murmured quietly._

"_Do you want to know something?" _

_M asked, piercing Bond's thoughts. _

"_That little girl who you helped bring into this world asks Aidan when your coming home… she asks her if you are alright because you don't seem to be happy when you sit down and she comes in- Don't you see that your breaking that little girl's heart? She idolises you and all she wants from you seems to be the hardest thing you can even give or show her and that is love because Aidan and I both see that she loves you more than anything."_

"_That little girl who is in the kitchen with Aidan making cookies is the only one who can be the innocent party with more honesty than we ever could- She didn't choose her parents, she didn't choose to be born- You and her mother chose to have her."_

_She allowed silence to ensue before changing her tone of voice._

"_As of now you are on a Leave Of Absence for a month until you are fully recovered. I am not concerned for your personal feelings on this matter; I am ordering you to spend time with Kaley- who belongs to you and get to know her- take her to the park take her anywhere that children her age like to go. Act like a proper father and love her."_

_Bond sighed as he turned to look out of the window._

"_I can't do that." He answered finally._

"_Then the leave will be indefinite until you spend time with her and sort your bloody personal life out before it gets in front of your duty. I don't care about your feelings in the matter because I have given you enough chances- I care for that little girl who needs her father." _

_Bond's face was a mask of controlled anger and frustration as he nodded stiffly, Knowing that M's threat was resolute and realising that he would have had to face his demon's he had long ago laid to rest… or so he had believed… _

_**End Flashback** _

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** The Next Chapter Is going to jump ahead incase you get a little confused. :P


	8. Quality Time

-1**Chapter Eight- Quality Time**

The sun peaked through the green leaves, it's rays reaching the bench where James Bond sat dressed in a grey t-shirt, faded blue jeans and black shoes- his navy zip top was folded neatly beside him along with a pink hooded top belonging to his daughter on top.

Wearing a pair of designer shades, he put his back against the table top of the bench with his bare arms crossed as bare arms crossed as he kept a close eye over his six year old daughter who was celebrating her birthday while her father was on leave- the first time he had been home for a birthday; James trusting Aidan to buy a present for the young girl who was at the moment, playing on a climbing frame, wearing denim shorts with rips in the legs and a yellow sleeveless top.

It had been almost three weeks since M had been to visit in person and had put him on a Leave of Absence for the duration of his recovery but also in the hope of him spending time with Kaley, who felt insecure because she was too young to understand why Bond seemed so distant around her- M noticing this and putting her plan to get the father and daughter together.

After being sent to a psychiatrist at M's request for the first tome since his post mission assessment after Vespers death, they had discovered that James was suffering from acute depression and so he was ordered to take leave in order to attempt to treat his depression and get over it in some sense. This was the first outing he and Kaley had been on since his diagnosis and it was the first time he had taken the girl out like any other father and daughter.

James still felt detached from the little girl- it was expected after not being fully aware that his grief had let to a kind of depression which had been unnoticeable- and he still could not look at the little girl in the eye, but his attitude toward her had changed significantly; he was now giving her weak smiles and had began to take an interest in her activities- all alien to him and new- or even giving her a small hug or appreciative gesture behind Aidan's back as he was still fighting his inner demons that came back to haunt him still when it came to Vesper- knowing that it would take some time.

James was still lost in thought when Kaley, who had grown tired of the climbing frame, ran over excitedly- unaware of her father's distance- out of breath and smiling from her morning on the climbing frame but eager to play with her father.

Jumping onto the bench beside James, Kaley stretched over him for a bottle of water as James came out of his thought and brought a hand up to remove the shades from his blue eye, giving Kaley a small smile as Kaley looked up to him as she generously gulped down some water.

"Have you had enough?" he asked lightly as Kaley rubbed her mouth with the back of hr hand. Kaley shook her head.

"Come and play," Kaley said simply, nodding to the brand new Frisbee beside James under their tops.

Since the beginning of his leave, James had noticed that Kaley had began to come out of her shell more than before because this was the longest amount of time which James had spent at home in some time- the most usually would be about a week where M had given him a deserved break from paper work and assignments before going back to the hectic life which one possessed as a spy.

But he noticed also that the more he spent time with the little girl- the more Aidan would tell him about routines which James could not understand- the more he began to realise just how much of Kaley's life he had missed; how much he had missed of her beginning to learn new, exciting things about the world, learning to walk and talk as well as so many other things which he had failed to be there for.

But now was different. Now, he realised, he had been given a second chance with the little girl who he had felt so strongly towards as the nurse placed her in his unknowingly gentle arms in which the small girl had slept in while grasping his little finger in her small curled up fist.

Kaley watched him innocently waiting for his reply, noticing the slight frown on his face as he looked off somewhere as if not being in there in spirit, but he shook it off as he let out a small sigh and looked into the six year old's blue-slightly green coloured eyes for the first time, seeing the innocent light within them which made him feel warm.

"Alright,but you'll have to remind me of what I'm supposed to do with a Frisbee- I haven't played with one in quite some time."

The smile that she gave him made his heart melt as the six year old jumped off the bench and came around to his other side and took the Frisbee and her top.

* * *

"Come on, daddy!" she said gleefully as she took a few steps away from him motioning to the wide space nearby. 

James sighed and reached for his own top and the water bottle, as he placed his shades on his t-shirt to make sure that he didn't lose them, and with a stretch of his arms and legs, got up and held his hand out for the little girl to take- which she did as she dragged him toward the wide plain of lush green grass in the warm sunlight as James followed obediently.

It was getting late and Aidan had asked James to be home with Kaley at six because that was when they were going to order a pizza, so James gave a mock groan as Kaley begged for a few more minutes of play as the sky became blood red in colour as the sun began to set.

"Just five more minutes, please?"

"No, Aidan wants us both home by six and we are already late." James said as he began to pick up their things as Kaley pouted, making a face.

"But-"

"No," James persisted much strongly.

"Okay," Kaley answered sadly, her shoulder's sagging as she held the now dirty Frisbee in her now dirty hands. She had wanted to play with him a little longer because this was the first time she had been with him by themselves ever and she wanted to make it last.

James saw the dissapointment in her face as he stood waiting for her, understanding her dissapointment; they had been having fun and Kaley contained so much energy that she couldn't get out in just a day of play. That's why, he had come to realise, Aidan had respectfully declined the offer to come with them in order not only to get everything done, but to have a least one day of proper rest from the energetic little girl.

"We can come again tomorrow and play but we need to get home alright?" James negotiated, seeing Kaley consider the notion before nodding

"Okay," she agreed as she pouted, taking his hand that he had held out. "Can we play Frisbee or go swimming?"

James looked down and considered her question.

"Alright, we'll see tomorrow."

"Yeah," the little girl smiled as they made their way through the now half empty park as parents began to usher their children back home.

At a moment's thought, James bent down and suddenly scooped the little girl up in his toned arms as she squeeled gleefully as she tried to wriggle around after he had picked her up from behind- both wearing their tops as the air became cooler.

"Daddy," Kaley pouted as she put her arms around his neck as she held the Frisbee while sitting in the crook of his arm.

"Do you prefer to walk?"

"No," Kaley smirked as James raised his eyebrow curiously as they went home.

* * *

A/N: Finally! I hear you cry! I know that it took long to get that part of the story over but they still have a long way to go but this is where we skip ahead a few years to get to the real gritty stuff and we shall see what "**_PROJECT ACTURUS" _**really is and if Bond can really stop SPECTRE's plans… again… 

Well, the first time for me because I hardly know anything about them because I have only read "Casino Royale" and "Live and Let Die" so if I make a mistake shoot a little site known as "Wikipedia" if the info I have is wrong :P

… Okay,see y'all later… And if I don't then Merry XMAS and see you in the New Year if I don't update sooner…


	9. Author Update on a 'ickle glitch

**Quick Author's Note**

Hi everyone it's finally XMAS hols and I wish everyone a very merry holiday and hope y'all have a great time!

On a more serious note sob My laptop has KIA and thus the new chapter that I began to write cannot be retrieved!! The dude's came to take it away today but I think I actually have the chapter on my Flash drive…. checking now YEAH I DO!!!

I am for the moment writing the story up by hand but I am going to start and author's blog and maybe put some of it up there as well as progress reports.

Even though Bond is spending time with Kaley as I'm glad people are happy about the two still have a long way to go and we still have PROJECT ACTURUS to deal with… As well as Meeting the new boss behind the operation which I have a really great idea about….

So please do not despair because if I go off the point I can still return to Fanfiction and see what I have done so far because all of the completed chapters are on the laptop which I have already posted so don't worry **:P**

Happy Hols and hopefully fingers crossed see you guys in the new year when I will be able to post at school.


	10. Games That We Play

**Yeah!!!! I got my laptop back so now we can finally go on I hear you cry !!!**

**A/N: **Thanks To My Good Friend Tautvydas aka. Ivan for the info on the casino's and stakes- You're a real gambling man for a guy of seventeen lol :P

AA/N: The school I have never been to because I don't live near Chelsea or Kensington and even though I did a little research about schools in the area where I think Bond may live I changed the school to also have a Joint Sixth Form (College). Soz this took so long people, I'vbe had a very exam based and coursework frenzied month. Thanks for waiting J

/hr 

**Chapter : The Games That We Play**

**_Flashback_**

_How do you let someone go? How do you understand that that's alright, that everything changes? How do you find a way for that to make you feel good about life, instead of breaking your heart? The hardest thing you'll ever learn is how to say Goodbye._

**_End Flashback_**

hr 

Hunter Niall stared at the cards in his hands, criticising them with a frown evident on his face as he concentrated on the two cards in his hands- A Five of Hearts and An Ace of Spades, all together is total of five in the game of baccarat.

The twelve year old looked around the small group consisting of his friends and worse, his girlfriend who were all playing this minor card game- Minor being that instead of playing like the big boys with money, they were playing for sweets and at the moment the tension was evident in the supposedly empty classroom where the game was being played.

His Father, Michael Niall was a major player in the stakes and had played at some of the biggest casino's in the world including Royale, Monte Carlo, Caesar's Palace, MGM Mirage to name only a few but he had played against the world's best gamblers winning and losing at high stake tables but also earning up to three million a night.

With blue eyes, short Blonde hair and full height being close to six foot, it was no wonder he was a popular guy in St.Trinity School and Joint Sixth Form College in Kensington. Hunter was a keen footballer and was on the school team and at the moment they were on the road to be in the National London finals which were battled out by all the schools in the London area.

Turning to his right shoulder, he lifted the cards off the table to show his girlfriend whose arms were wrapped around his slight muscular shoulders as she watched the game coolly.

Kaley looked at the cards in his hand and frowned, understanding his dilemma; he would have to pick up another card and hope that he didn't go over a four because then he would lose. He was playing against Vincent Ayoo, who was sitting opposite and looking relaxed as he looked down at his hand.

Nudging him gently, Kaley gave him a look which he knew to follow through. Calling for another card, he picked it up and looked at the card while holding his breath unconsciously; Exhaling when he saw that it was a Four- making a perfect nine. The answer to his prayers as he turned to Kaley who watched him with a reassuring smile on her lips as her eyes lit up at this new turn of events.

The "Banker" in the game was a girl named Kara Richards, a fourteen year old who was a mathematical genius and who had played card games since Year Seven. With a look around the table, she called order and nodded at the two boys.

"Time to reveal the damage," She spoke evenly as she let out a breath, knowing that this upcoming result would result in a possible confrontation after the amount of items which had been put up for this game.

"Vincent, you're the banker of the game so you go first."

Vincent nodded and with one final look at his cards, slid them over the table to Kara, whose Hazel eyes remained neutral and unrevealing as she tossed them face upwards on the table.

"An Ace Of Clubs and Eight Of Hearts- Total is Eight."

The group around the table held their breath knowing that Vincent's hand could win him the stakes that had been put on the table over the course of the two hours of play during their free periods without any teacher.

Hunter sighed and with a nod to Kaley, whose Brown hair fell losely about his shoulders, he passed his own first card, the Ace Of Spades and Kara tossed it face upwards.

"Zero,"

Then passed the two remaining cards of his hand over to the Black haired, olive coloured skinned girl who looked at them and then around the table, who all held their breath in unison to await the final blow.

Tossing them up and letting them too fall face upward, Kara declared with a hint of amusement,

"Five Of Hearts and Four of Diamonds- Natural Nine. Hunter Wins."

The group looked at the two cards as Hunter received a small peck on the cheek from his girlfriend of Two Months who removed her arms from him and stood up in order for the rest of their group of friends to congratulate him on his small victory- At the same time, the bell rang which signalled Lunch and that meant that school was finishing early.

hr 

In an office on the far side of Regent's Park found James Bond sifting through the growing amount of paper work which had seemed to have increased since his last recon mission to Europe to gather some Intel in the recent increase activity of SPECTRE, who had been working in the background for the past few years.

Over the past six years, his relationship with Kaley had grown even though there was a small margin of distance between them but they had come to a silent compromise and began to have a good time like any normal father and daughter.

Kaley and Aidan had become like sisters and Aidan actually enjoyed Kaley calling her "Sis'" now as well as "Aida" which had become an official nickname- Aidan's nickname's for the twelve year old were varied but one which even James had began to use frequently was "Kale" or "Calleigh" which Kaley had gotten used to- even though she would retaliate to some of Aidan's more colourful nicknames which even James had to admit would have driven him to madness if Aidan had been his sister but it was all just a big game.

After sorting through papers for most of the day, James was now eager to escape the confines of his office and have some sort of respite from paperwork after doing the same thing for the past three days, and it even made him agitated.

After a brief period of thought, James picked up his jacket from the back of his chair- deciding that what he needed most was to get a bit of fresh air and get some rest from the paperwork which had began to make him feel uneasy.

hr 

Walking down the King's road, Hunter and Kaley linked hands and spoke about their plans for their two-and-a-half week Christmas break; Kaley would have her father for most of the holidays even though he had told her about the amount of paperwork that he had managed to pile up since his "Business Trip" which had lasted almost a month.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?"

Hunter turned to Kaley, who had linked arms with him as he walked her from the bus stop to the Chelsea flat which Kaley shared with her father and Aidan.

Hunter had gone t boarding school until he was eleven when he wanted to go to a normal school like everyone else in the area. He had sen Kaley around a few times as a passerby during the holidays with Aidan when the two were out and about.

Kaley an the other hand had gone to a single faith primary and now the two went to a joint single faith secondary, St. Trinity where the two had eventually met- the boys went to one part of the school for lessons while the girls went to the other but the two halves met up at break and lunch times

"I have no idea. Dad might make me go with him up to Scotland or maybe American American… he makes his mind up in a flash and we go where ever- even though, just for once, I just want to stay in one place for a change."

Hunter smiled to Kaley as she leant her head against his shoulder, her black hood up to keep her warm.

"What about you?"

Kaley sighed as the two walked down the Kings Road.

"Dad said that he's got a ton of paperwork but he also said that he is going to try and spend sometime at home this Christmas."

Kaley smirked as she looked up to Hunter.

"Paperwork always seems to make him really cranky so I find that it's best not to ask how it's going when I don't even think that he's even halfway through it just yet. He was away for a month on business so it piled up a little- he's really restless when he's cooped up for too long."

"What does he do exactly?" Hunter inquired as Kaley never really talked about her father's line of work.

hr 

Putting on his black blazer and buttoning it up to hide the 9mm Automatic Beretta in it's leather holster which was carefully hidden under his left armpit, James Bond walked toward the elevator from his office in the MI6 building to go to the underground parking where his car- which was his pride and Joy; An Astin Martin, waiting for him.

He had just pressed the call button on the lift when someone called him from behind.

"James,"

It was Money Penny. James turned as the secretary to M came over to him.

"Miss Money Penny,"

"M wants to see you in her office," she said simply as she held a file in her arms which read 'For Your Eyes Only'

"I was about to go home and spend sometime with my daughter,"

"It won't take long"

James sighed as the two entered the lift and he pressed the button to the floor of M's office.

"Alright,"

hr 

Aidan took a small sip of her hot chocolate as she typed up a report that she had been meaning to complete in order to send to M about a course which she was halfway through, taking her eyes off the screen when she heard the front door of the spacious flat open revealing the sound of familiar laughter as if echoed through the quiet as Hunter and Kaley came running in.

Kaley ran into the living room, chucking her bag onto the chair as Hunter followed after her. Aidan smiled at the two as she put her Hot Chocolate on the stylish coffee table.

"What have you done now?" Aidan asked Kaley, who had put the couch she was sitting on between herself and Hunter as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, Hi Aidan," Hunter said distractedly from behind her, "Sorry about this but I'm waiting for an apology."

"Which you're not going to get," Kaley laughed as she leant against the opposite arm of the chair in front of the window Aidan had been looking out of a few moments ago.

"Then I'm going to stay here for as long as it takes for you to apologise." Hunter replied simply.

"Go right ahead Eton Boy- it will give you a chance to meet my dad when he comes home."

hr 

M pushed the folder across the table to Bond- who sat in the chair in front of her polished French desk which held a green lamp, files and writing pad- who picked up the file labelled,

' "PROJECT ACTURUS" FOR YOUR EYES ONLY"

Opening it, Bond found complex diagrams and diagnostics of an apparent computer mainframe as well as information on personnel and buildings; the design was intricate yet obviously well thought and devised.

"What you are looking at is the developed plans of a project which you tried to prevent ten years ago which resulted in you're accident."

Without looking up as he read the files, Bond sighed as he slightly loosened his tie.

"What is the mission?"

"Prevent the completion of ACTURUS before it brings panic to the world cities and economy systems. It will mean deep cover and no contact with Aidan or Kaley- especially not Kaley."

Bond knew that M had emphasised Kaley especially because he sent her private messages under the radar and if he was caught and it was revealed that he had a daughter, it could be much more dangerous to James' career if word got out to his enemies that Bond had made since becoming a Double '0' Agent.

"When do I have to leave?" Bond asked looking up as M came around to lean against her large desk; her hands supporting her.

"Kaley has told me of your plans to spend some time with her as you promised but your going to have to break it because this cannot wait- ACTURUS is almost on the final hurdle to put it's finishing touches in to place," M answered heavily, seeing the frown cropping up on Bond.

"When do I leave?" Bond replied heavily.

"Sunday Morning- You will be going into soviet territory as the New Head of Security for the person in charge of this project's running- He took over after the last man who you managed to elude was shot in the head for his failures."

"I see," Bond murmured as he closed the file and with a sigh and a twinkle in his eye began to get up.

"I had better break it to my fifteen year old daughter that I will have miss another Christmas,"

"Don't get cocky, 007," M countered with a touch of annoyance, "She may not show it because she knows you all too well, but Kaley does hurt when break a promise,"

"Yes, Ma'am,"


	11. Broken Promise

_**A/N**: Hey y'all this story like my other's, is probably not going to be updated for a few months because the only reason for this sudden burst of updating is so that I can put up the chapter's I wrote over X-Mas. I'm sorry if this means I have to wait until June to post again but when my exams are over, I will definetly be updating all three stories as I have been neglecting you reader's and I apologise; I know so many people on Favs, Alerts, and my lovely reviewer's have been sorely neglected. _

_Check out my Bio/Author's page in case I mention updates for my three stories- I'm trying to finish all these stories so please bear with me and pray to your respective… Deity… to help me with these stories._

hr 

**_15-03-2007_**: Changed the flashback after getting the clip I was trying to repeat of Eva Green web- a link can be found on my blog if you follow my homepage link on the authors page.

hr 

**Chapter Ten- Broken Promise**

"Hey Dad,"

Bond gave a slight nod in acknowledgment to the fifteen year old as he put the keys to his beloved Aston Martin in a small bowl for keys in the living room and came back out to go to his room.

Kaley turned to Aidan, who had been reading some paper's for her course, and got up from her place on the floor where she had been playing Final Fantasy VIII and ran to the open door of James' room where she glimpsed a flash of the 9mm Beretta semi-automatic handgun as her father put it under some clothes in his drawer after hanging up his blazer- The gun held safely in it's leather holster.

Bond turned as he loosened the top button of his shirt to see the fifteen year old with one hand on either side of the door frame at her sides, watching him curiously and with a hint of caution as he noticed the frown on her face.

"Has school finished for Christmas?"

Bond asked casually as he unbuttoned the sleeve cuffs of his shirt, nodding toward the bed as Kaley came over and sat on the cover, crossing her legs underneath her.

"Yeah, we were half day," Kaley answered quietly as she thought about her next question.

"Are we still on… for the weekend, I mean,"

Kaley asked as she pushed a stray of her brown hair behind her ear as James took off his shirt to reveal a well kept, toned form before pulling on a discarded black t-shirt off a chair.

"I'm sorry, Kaley, I have to cancel. Something's come up at work-"

"Something ALWAYS comes up at work,"

Kaley shot back as her tone of voice began to rise as she jumped off the bed.

"You said that nothing would get you to go away this year. You promised."

James came over and thrust her hands down, gripping her arms in an iron hold which caused the teenager to wince.

"You're hurting me!" Kaley groaned as she made a weak attempt to dislodge her father's iron grip.

"Well stop acting like a child and grow up, Kaley, you're fifteen years old, Not Five-"

Bond raised his own tone as he forced Kaley to look at him and was mildly taken aback by the icy glare in her Green-Blue eyes which mirrored his own…

Kaley suddenly lashed out with sudden anger which caused James to release her as Kaley herself, pushed herself away from him forcefully.

"I'm surprised you even know how old I am. You spend most of your time working that I hardly get to see you or know you… what's the point of having a daughter or any kid, if you can't even be bothered to spend some time with 'em."

"Kaley," Bond said in a tone of controlled anger as Kaley left the room and he followed as Aidan moved aside as Bond came out, his expression unreadable.

"Go away to your poxy Job and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kaley shouted as she slammed her bedroom door in his face, which infuriated James even more ad he tried to open the door only to find Kaley had locked it on him.

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" James ordered as he turned the door handle but to no avail.

"James," Aidan said hesitantly as he leant against the door frame with his hand bawled into a fist. She gripped his arm as he turned to her while one hand still remained on the handle, "James… let me talk to her,"

"Fine," Bond answered gruffly, "I'm going to pack a few things and go to one of the safe houses to get ready for Sunday morning, when I leave,"

Without another word, James turned stiffly and returned to his room, closing the door with a snap.

Aidan turned her gaze back to Kaley's door and knocked gently, "Can I come in?"

hr 

Bond came out of his room a while later, holding a black holdall in his hand with a jacket draped over the top as he lay the bag on the living room floor as he went to pour himself a whisky from a crystal cantar as he heard Kaley's bedroom door open and shut it with a hard snap.

Aidan came storming into the living room to find the older MI6 operative sitting on the leather sofa taking a mouthful of whisky as he allowed it to calm him after his argument with his fifteen year old daughter.

The younger agent came over to him and came to stand in front of the Double '0' Agent and snatched the glass from him. Bond snapped his eyes up and gave Aidan the same icy glare Kaley had given him as the young woman looked at the glass with obvious disgust.

"What, is this your way of drowning your sorrows,"

Bond stood up with an unreadable expression, his anger still not maintained from the shouting match earlier, reaching his full height a few feet above Aidan.

"This has got nothing to do with you, Combs,"

Aidan put the glass down on the table.

"Is has when it when it involves your fifteen year old daughter, who, by the way, cried herself to sleep holding this,"

Aidan thrust a small wrapped up box into Bond's hand at his side,

"She actually thought that this year would be different- she has saved up all of her pocket money so the least you can do it open it- GOODNIGHT!"

Aidan turned around and was about to leave when James grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him; releasing her when he saw the tears on the surface as she stood her ground- standing up to the man she had idolised throughout her MI6 training.

He allowed Aidan to leave before turning the carefully wrapped package in his hand and read the note attached, written in his daughter's careful hand:

"_Dear Dad, Merry Christmas. With lot's of Love, Kaley Xx"_

Sighing heavily as he sat down in his dark clothing, James carefully opened it's packaging and the black box top to reveal a new Rolex watch and men's bracelet which on the inner side had been engraved with the message, "_Best Dad In The World_" which was engraved in elegant script.

Bond unintentionally began to feel his throat constrict as he put the silver bracelet and watch back into the box and understood now why the young girl reacted the way she had and that he had been to harsh on the teenager.

Putting the box down on the table, his hand hovering momentarily over the half glass of whisky but deciding against it- Bond got up and carefully walked into the hall and opened the door to his daughter's room, closing it as his eyes adjusted to the moonlit room as the natural light bathed the bed Kaley lay on completely.

Coming over and going around the bed to the side where Kaley faced the windows, he could see that she had indeed been crying as the dried tear stains shone dimly in the light as Bond carefully sat on the edge of the bed with a now much calmer approach as he brushed a strand of hair off her face- his gentle touch caused the girl to unconsciously tense up as he stroked her face and with and unnatural gentleness, wiped the tear marks off her cheeks as he remembered doing something similar when Vesper was still alive.

hr 

_**Flashback**_

_He had returned to his hotel room to clean himself up after the fight he had in the stair well of Casino Royale in which he had showed Vesper his true colours as a Double '0' Agent by strangling a man to death with his bare hands._

_Going to see Vesper, he had found the door of her room ajar and so he gently pushed it open to find a broken wine glass. Hearing the sound of the shower running, he went into the shower to find Vesper in her violet dress, shivering under the water._

_As he slowly sat down, he had cautiously put his arm around her as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt._

"_It's like there's blood on my hands and it's not coming off," Vesper murmured as she gripped his arm tightly._

"_Let me see," James said gently, taking the frightened woman's hand in his and gently licked her fingers as if taking the blood which he had spilt away from her, so that it would be his burden to bear and not hers._

"_That's better," Bond murmured gently as he turned to her in the shower._

_She nodded against him as she held on hand to her mouth like a frightened child, whose innocent beliefs had just vanished_

"_Come Here," He lifted his arm over them and turned the tap of the shower to change the water from cold to hot as he replaced his arm around her shoulders and brought her to him to warm her._

_**End Flashback**_

hr 

A/N: Well this is where the real bulk of the story is set off with James' Mission and we finally get to read action I hear you cry! Don't give up on this story yet people, we have yet to meet the villain of the story and a shock revelation for one of the characters…


	12. Rarest Luxuries

**A/N: **Hey Y'all it's a shock I Know! I said there wouldn't be any update until June but I really have had time on my hands so I decided to make a 'ickle update! Hope you enjoy it! It's A Kaley/James moment of calmness- which is normal… sort of…. Mission is coming up with a little bumpy ride to come for both Father and Daughter.. Later Chapter's we will do some Vesper… Need some advice people of Vesper's back story and some of her feelings.

**AAN: **Either PM me or go to the Forum for Bond And Vesper to give some feedback or just put in your lovely reviews Hint Hint And I will give anyone their due credit if I use any suggestions if any are given to me- I do read your reviews!!!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven- Rarest Luxuries in the World**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The couple had arrived in Vienna for a week of two weeks of sightseeing. Vesper was now twenty weeks pregnant and her scan was due after the couple had taken the necessary tests and were happy to discover Vesper was pregnant._

_They made the scan appointment and Vesper wanted Bond to be there to see the scan after she had gone by herself back in the Bahamas and so she wanted him to be there to see their baby._

"_Miss Lynd," A Nurse at the maternity clinic called in a distinct Austrian accent, "We are ready for you now."_

_Vesper turned to Bond who sat in the chair next to her, their fingers entwined, and squeezed his hand as they got up together and walked into the screening room where the nurse handed Vesper's chart to Dr. Zac McAndrew's, who flicked through the maternity chart._

"_How are you feeling, Miss Lynd, everything alright?"_

"_Yes, apart from feeling a little sick," Vesper answered as she held Bond's hand as the nurse squirted some cold gel onto her stomach which was becoming slightly round as her pregnancy began into it's second trimester._

"_It's perfectly normal to have morning sickness and it's nothing to worry about- perhaps if it becomes worse, which is highly likely."_

"_Alright," Vesper murmured as the Doctor began to press the scanner against her unnoticeable bump as the scan, set in real time, took a four dimensional picture of the baby growing inside Vesper's womb._

_Bond unintentionally squeezed her hand harder than he was supposed to as he saw the screen as the Doctor showed the images to them._

"_Say Hello to your baby,"_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"See I've already waited too long,

And All my hope is gone,"

"That was a Band called Love Spit Love and 'How Soon Is Now?' which was originally released by the Smith's…."

The sound of Kaley's radio coming on jolted Bond into reality as his rare, dreamless sleep was interrupted, realising that he had fallen asleep in his daughter's room as he blinked his heavy eyelids a few times as he looked down to find his arms still enveloping his daughter's sleeping form; her head on his shoulder and her left hand on his chest as she snuggled in deeper as the sound of Capital FM Radio blasting from the small alarm clock radio whose green digit's signalled Seven AM after the fifteen year old forgot to change it.

Groaning softly, he reached behind him precariously and switched the radio off while trying not to dislodge the fifteen year old from her obviously comfy "Pillow" which she had found on his chest, as he held her to him after returning his arm to envelope her in a light embrace.

This was always one of the rare moments of closeness between Father and Daughter just after the awkward and sometimes fuelled arguments which had been fought over the years or thanks to dreams which brought with them frightening memories for the two; At one point, Kaley had begun to have dreams of a strange woman when she was a few year younger who frightened her and yet comforted her at the same time who, When Aidan described her to James, resembled Vesper.

As the events of the previous night began to resurface, Bond planted a gently if not desperate kiss in his daughter's loose Brown hair as he lay back against the pillow and closed his eyes lightly as if to dose off again, when her heard Kaley's door creak open slowly.

* * *

Aidan was always up early on weekends when Bond was away and so after remembering that he was at home, she had decided to stay up anyway as he was going away tomorrow.

Opening the door in order to tell Kaley to turn the volume down on her radio but stopped when she saw the fifteen year old being held by Bond, who was stretched out beside her and was enveloping Kaley in a light embrace as she lay on his chest sound asleep with no intention of being woken just yet.

Smiling, Aidan looked on at the sight for a few moments as she notices how young Bond looked and how much his past experiences had shaped his features; He looked so young that it shocked Aidan just how much being a MI6 Agent - or any spy- could change a person after doing a job which could involve you saving the world and returning home without the luxury of being able to talk about it.

* * *

As Aidan closed the door gently, Bond opened his glazed blue eyes once more and allowed himself a small luxury before his long trip to Russia; Being able to be a normal man, a normal father, and just being someone without a care in the world which for someone in his profession, was the simplest and yet rarest luxury in the world.

* * *

Please People! Keep Reading and Reviewing! I need to know if you like where this is going and I don't know why I'm even writing this note because I'm really hyped up on something.


	13. Goodbye

AN: I Hope you like the chapter and I am so sorry for it taking soooo loong… I have had an entire summer holiday but things happened and I was worrying about my A-Level exams which I passed!!! YEAH!! So the next chapter (or maybe the chapter after) will be during university

AAN: Thankyou for your patience and as usual please read and review and tell me if I need to change something. I.e. if I mixed up some time frames.

This story is set the same day as Chapter Eleven but later on and then we will be moving forward to when Bond is about to leave for Russia and I as I was dying to try out the character of Q I couldn't resist in bringing him into the story for a least 1 chapter so look out for the Gadget Agent in the next chapter or so :p

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Goodbye… For Now…**

* * *

The Aston martin's engine hummed to life beneath the silver hood as Bond put his beloved car into gear as he prepared to spend the night at an MI6 safe house in order to meet up with M for a final debrief and the latest update on ACTURUS and to receive some accessories for his mission curtesy of Q branch. 

After talking to Kaley privately- Kaley had taken her bike out to meet some friends in the park for a few hours of hanging out and having circuits around the park- and the father and daughter had come to an uneasy stalemate; Bond had even gone so far as to go out and buy Aidan and Kaley gifts which were not only expensive but beautiful.

Coming out of an underground car park which was used only by the residents of the private flats, Bond turned onto the King's Road and to the traffic lights that came to the edge of Regents Park where children made most of the winter sun before it's warmth vanished from the air until the return of spring- Bond wondered if he would catch a glimpse of the fifteen year old who, according to Aidan, was a master biker with the ability to become apart of the bike and use it as if they were one and the same with speed and tricks which Aidan had only witnessed on rare occasions.

As he slowed his car to a stop at the traffic lights, Bond noticed a group of teenagers on bikes, two boys were pointing at different cars and admiring them and Bond would not have been surprised if they noticed his own latest model in the Aston Martin series; At that small thought, the agent smiled to himself as the memory of his uncle teaching him to drive an old car at the age of twelve floated into his mind but he suddenly shook it off as he switched on the car radio.

* * *

The mauve bike skidded to a stop as it's rider put their foot down on the gravel path after winning the last race. The Nirvana Concept was a mountain bike with resilient tyres and a strong frame which had lasted for almost six years and showed no sign of giving up yet.

Clare Richards smiled as she slapped a high-five with Kaley as she clicked her gears to neutral after racing one of "The Guys" after she had tied with Christopher once again.

"Nice gear change as usual," Claire smirked. "Have you ever thought of turning pro?"

Kaley shook her head as she unzipped her heavy fur-trim hooded jacket as she fiddled absentmindedly with a wool hat that covered her head and prevented her loose Brown hair from becoming wild while riding at high speed.

"So, Kale, I thought you were spending the weekend with your dad,"

Nathan Simmons asked as he came over after catching his breath from the race he had just lost. Kaley fixed her glove while she avoided his gaze.

"He had to work," Kaley said, looking up. "It was a last minute thing"

"Usual then," Nathan shrugged as he fixed his handle bar. " I guess it was expected considering he cancels at the last minute every time. How long has it been going on? Since ever?"

Kaley gripped her handle bar tightly, her light blue gloves covering her nowwhite knuckles as her expression didn't appear to change but beneath the surface, the fifteen year old's anger was boiling to critical level, even though she knew that her childhood friend was telling the truth.

In the end she just shrugged the comment off as they heard Jake and Tony talk about a new model of Aston Martin at the traffic lights; the two boys were car nuts and had recently secured work placements at the mechanics which Jake's father owned and who had allowed the boys to start fixing up a battered Ford Bentley which had been brought in.

Looking up, Kaley recognised the car immediately; the reflected windows which appeared silver glistened as they were up and the silver paintwork shone in the watery sunshine as if the car itself had just been washed or newly bought- her fathers pride and joy.

Taking her phone out of her coat pocket with one hand while using her teeth to remove her glove, Kaley flicked through her mobile's phone book and wheeled her bike away from the others as her father's phone began to ring.

* * *

Looking out toward the traffic which appeared heavier on a Saturday, Bond's distant thoughts were disturbed by the ringtone which he associated with his daughter's mobile and put his phone on the loudspeaker setting.

"Kaley,"

Kaley smiled weakly as she stuffed her glove into her pocket.

"Hey dad. Er, what are doing… now?"

Bond shifted slightly as he noted the leak of emotion in Kaley's voice.

"I'm on my way to work before I go to the airport for my flight. What's the matter?" He prompted.

"Um, nothing. Only s few of the guys have just seen your DB9 model by the traffic lights-… and I was just going to ride down to the shops…. Okay, they look like love sick puppies…" Kaley's world's tumbled out in a confused jumble.

Bond looked toward the direction of the park and noticed the group on bikes and couldn't help but smile at his daughter's similar sense of dry humour. Checking his watch, Bond noticed that he had over an hour to spare before his rendevous with M at the safehouse and thought for a moment.

"My car is at the traffic lights and I can see a group on bikes… I'll pick you up at the corner."

Kaley spun around toward the cars waiting and frowned.

"I don't think a mountain bike is going to fit in the back somehow and I thought you said you didn't have time when I asked before?"

He knew she had him, and sighed.

"I'll make time."

"Okay… meet at star bucks near the high street?" Kaley asked.

Bond changed gear and switched the indicators.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Sitting down in two plush chairs with a back coffee and a hot chocolate, the father and daughter sat in companionable silence as Kaley stirred the cream on her hot chocolate and added some chocolate powder as Bond watched curiously.

Kaley noticed his look as she took an experimental sip and licked her lips to get rid of any cream around her mouth.

"What?" she asked incrudeously.

Bond shook his head with a smile as he too took a sip of his coffee after stirring in some sugar.

"Nothing, I'm just curious to the fact you phoned me when you did and the slight note of bitterness I detected."

Kaley looked down into her hot chocolate. One of the things about her father was that he could read people so easily. Kaley, herself, in particular.

"No, just one of the guys getting on my nerves and reminding me of the fact that you always seem to have to cancel everything at the last minute."

"I don't wat to argue," Kaley interjected quickly seeing her father rallying up for a response. "I just needed a breather before I really did hit him."

"I don't mind," Bond commented quietly. " I would have been over an hour early and that would have involved waiting around so, it's alright."

Kaley smiled weakly as she sipped her drink.

"Where are you going anyway?"

Bond shifted uncomfortably. "Russia"

"Wow, that's a funny coincidence actually."

Bond looked at her curiously. "Why is that?"

Now it was Kaley's turn to look slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh it's just that my… boyfriend has gone over there for Christmas because his dad had a last minute business deal."

Bond paused in mid-sip. Bringing his cup down, he raised his eyebrow slightly and attempted to keep an even tone of curiosity.

"Boyfriend?"

Kaley looked down into her hot chocolate. Even though she shared her normal day-to-day teenager's life with Aidan, Kaley never told Bond about her life other than the questions he asked about school.

Kaley suddenly became shy, and attempted to change the topic of discussion.

"Yeah…so how long are you going for?"

Bond noticed this. He should have realised that his daughter was no longer an innocent little girl but was growing into a beautiful young lady who would probably have a boyfriend- even though she had a very reserved nature.

"He is very lucky to have you… Just be careful." kaley looked up and saw a flicker in her father's blue eyes- love and concern for her- and smiled weakly.

"I will be careful, I promise."

Bond nodded with a weak smile and reached across the table to brush a wisp of hair from Kaley's face and behind her ear- just as he had when she was little.

* * *

"So where are you going now?"

Kaley now sat on her bike and had a hand on the hood of the Aston Martin on the driver's side as Bond put down the window as the two made ready to part ways.

"Might go back to the park and Kill Nathan for his smart-ass comment before."

Bond nodded. " Aidan tells me that you're good on a bike. She says that when you race, the bike looks attached to you."

Kaley smiled shyly as a fluch of colour came into her slightly pale cheeks from the coolness of the day.

"I'm okay but not as good as some of the others… call later?"

Bond leant an arm over the window. "Maybe. You'd better go, I'm turning towards South Kensington."

Kaley looked up at the traffic lights and nodded.

"See you soon?"

"Be careful," Bond said quietly as the fifteen year old pushed off and pulled a half-wheelie in a guesture of farewell as she rode into Regents Park.

Rolling up the window, Bond turned on the indicator and as the lights turned green, turned off to South Kensington.

* * *


End file.
